Amore Inganno
by Janeta Mira Siri
Summary: Reba is head over heels for The principal of Jakes school, All the women love him, but brock and Van aren't so sure. chapter three: Yes!
1. We could sit!

Hilo, this is Janeta and this is my first reba fic, one that i am co-writing with my friend rose(rose says hi). i'm really not sure where i am going with this, but i would appreciate if you r&r'd.

Disclaimer: If i owned reba, Kira would be there for the fifth season (Rose say that she couldn't be there because scarlett palmers was in rehab)

(rose says that my discaimer was lame :( )

* * *

'Jake, why did you lie to me 'bout your homework?' Reba Hart asked her son as she pulled into the parking lot at Oak Elementary School. 'Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be talking to your principal with Barbra jean yelling about how her "lil Broq" had gas after she fed it some of her king sized burrito!"

"Well, if I told you, I knew you'd be mad"

"That's not the point Jake! The point is you lied to me, after I trusted you to do your work. I just can't understand what you've been doing all that time up in your room."

Jake rolled his eyes as he walked through the hallway to the principal's office. Reba asked the secretary if the principal was ready to see them.

'Now Jake, I want you to behave, treat your principal with the same respect that you would-' Reba cut off mid-sentence as she realized that Jake had fled. "oh, that little brat" she muttered under her breath.

'Oh, he's not that bad; I had this kid who, just five minutes ago, managed to melt his braces into "grillz". I'm Mr. Bailey, Jake's principle'

Reba reached out to shake his hand, and was amazed at how strong his hands were. She looked at his face, he was certainly an attractive man, with wavy black hair, and amazing brown eyes that seemed to go on forever.

He cleared his throat, and she felt as if she had been awoken from a trance.

'Oh, yeah- I'm Reba Hart, Jake's mother, but I guess you already knew that. Oh look, Chairs!' Reba practically screamed 'We should sit, unless you don't want to! I love the view from here- but I'm sure the view from down there is great too, I can go either way. But I'm straight!'

An awkward silence followed, and Mr. Bailey invited her to sit and relax.

'Jake's grades have been slipping lately, particularly in math and science-do you have any idea as to why this might be?'

'Nope, none at all' replied Reba, feeling slightly more at ease.

'Since he's obviously taking off, would you mind talking about this with him- I'm sure he'll tell you.'

'Well, I'm not so sure about that. He hasn't really been telling me much lately ."

"Well that's hard to imagine," Mr. Bailey said, the corners of his mouth curling up ever so slightly. "you seem like a very trustworthy person."

At this, Reba blushed. She felt like a schoolgirl. "You seem to be the only one around here that thinks so."

"Well, I have another appointment in about five minutes, but if you want, we could discuss this over dinner." Mr. Bailey inquired as he stood up.

"Um… well… Mr. Bailey I-"

"Please, call me Logan."

"All right then, Logan." Reba tried, liking the way the word rolled off her tongue. "I don't think this would go over well with Jake."

"Reba, you have raised a wonderful child, I'm sure he will be understanding."

"Well, if you think so, then why not? Is tonight okay?"

Logan nodded his approval, as Reba turned to leave.

"Around seven?" He called after her, and she waved in agreement. Logan sat down again to do his paperwork. Satisfied with what he had just done. Some thirty seconds later, Reba knocked and re-entered the office.

"Here's my number… in case you need it. See you later"

"Ohhh mom I'm just so excited for you!" Cheyyne squealed as she helped her mother with her hair.

"Calm down Cheyyne, it's not like this is my first date!"

"I know, but your dates are so few and far between that every time feels like the first time!"

"Thanks Cheyyne." Reba said, then jumped as the doorbell rang. "That must be Logan! Hurry and get the door before Van answers it!"

'Too Late!' Van shouted as he ran downstairs to answer the door. Logan was waiting with a daisy and a Box of Hershey's kisses.

'Wow, Reba, did you do something with your hair?' Logan smiled as he entered the house.

'No, VAN. She's Reba. I'm V-A-N.' Van said as Reba practically ran down stairs.

'No way, you're Van Montgomary, you used to play for the Denver cougars, I love them!' Logan said enthusiastically.

Reba felt it was time to step in before van started telling his Football stories, and she ushered Logan out of the door. Van closed the door behind him, and had just sat down as Logan entered again.

'Sorry-Reba forgot her purse.' He stated, picking it up. 'Oh- and by the way, good thing that you aren't playing for the cougars anymore- I want them to win for once.'

* * *

ooooooh, Burn!

I'm not sure if the denver team are the denver cougars, please tell me if i got them mixed up.

A gold star sticker to every reviewer for this chappie!


	2. Gonochi?

Rose here! I convinced janeta to let me write here. Here's chapter 2 of our fic.

Gold stars go out to all the reviewers! Yay!

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

Logan chose a quiet little Italian bistro for the date called Fior D'Itialia. They chose a table in the garden outside lit by a soft glowing candle. Reba loved the place, but it intimidated her, especially since it was her first date in a few months. It didn't help that she couldn't understand a single thing on the menu. The waiter came over almost right away to take their order. 

'I'll have the um… Go-no-chi?" Reba tried, pointing helplessly at her menu.

Logan laughed and looked over Reba's menu. "She means the Gnocchi. And I'll have the sandwich di tonno."

The waiter took their menus and strode away. Logan peered across the table. "So how is Kyra doing? I haven't seen her since she was just a little kid."

"Oh she's doing just fine. A few years ago she went to live with her dad, so I don't see her as much as I'd like to either."

Reba went on to talk about Brock and Barbra-Jean as the waiter brought their food. "What about you? What's your story?"

Logan smiled and looked up from his food. "I've been in a few serious relationships, but I haven't real found that special someone."

"Do you really believe in one true love?"

"I believe that there is one special person in this world for me. I've already waited forty five years, and I'd wait forty five more if I had to."

Reba tried her best to suppress an "aww" as one of the nearby waiters snorted. She had never heard anything like that from Brock, and wondered if he really meant it.

* * *

Van sat down on the couch in the living room, not sure what to make of Logan. Cheyyne wandered down the stairs with a pile of laundry. 

"What's wrong honey?" She asked, dropping the clothes at the foot of the stairs.

"I don't think it's such a good idea that Mrs. H is dating Jakes principal."

Cheyyne came around and sat beside Van on the couch, flipping on the TV. "Why not? He was always a great principal, and I think mom really likes him."

"You should've heard what he said about my injury. The man's a jerk Cheyyne!"

Cheyyne raised her voice. "Van! Why can't you just be happy for mom! Do you have any idea how hard it is for a woman her age to find a date? Besides, we have more important things to worry about. Like how we're going to tell that we're moving out."

"Yeah," Van sighed, "I guess you're right. How do you think she'll take it?"

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Logan, and the flower." Reba said as she reached her front door. 

Logan smiled and moved closer to her. "No problem, on the third date you get upgraded to a dozen red roses."

"Goodnight Logan," She said as he leaned in for a kiss.

They heard footsteps, and broke apart just in time to see Brock standing there. The awkward silence was interrupted when Cheyyne opened the front door.

"Oh hi Mr. Bailey! Do you mind if I borrow my mom?" Cheyyne said cheerily.

"Of course, I should be going anyway, it's a school night." He winked at Reba, who disappeared inside, leaving Brock and Logan alone on the front porch. Looking at the spot where Reba had been, Logan said. "I don't know why you left her Brock."

Brock was slightly taken aback, and replied. "Well, Barbra-Jean's a great gal."

Walking towards his car, Logan turned back at Brock and smirked. "Yeah- I know."

The front door opened, and a disgruntled Brock entered the house to find Van and Cheyyne talking excitedly to Reba.

"Oh dad! Guess what? Van and I are moving downtown!"

* * *

J: Please r&R again, helpful Critisism is apreaciated, and compliments work too! (rose says that we'll try to make the next chapter longer)

Cheese bit's to all our Chappie 2 reviewers!


	3. YES!

Janeta here, handing out cheese bits to all our reviewers! and don't worry lannasan, we fixed the spelling mistake. This is a big chapter, so be sure to read it through... .

Disclaimer: We don't own reba, sorry!

* * *

"You guys are moving out?" stammered Brock. "When, where? 

"Well, escrow closes tomorrow, and we're not moving in for a few weeks." Replied Cheyenne.

"Oh? Where's the house." Asked Brock taking a seat on the couch next to Reba.

"I was just telling that to mom. It's downtown, and it's absolutely beautiful. It has a white picket fence and a big garden out front."

"A garden? You killed a plant I gave you last year after Van tried to water it with soda. You guys really think you can take care of a garden?"

"Guess who?" Came a familiar voice from behind the front door. Barbra-Jean walked in with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a pink, faux velvet tracksuit, and sitting in her purse with a bow in her hair was Broq, her dog, sporting an identical outfit. Van winced at the sight of the tiny canine, and excused himself to the kitchen.

Without even turning to look at Barbra-Jean, Brock said, "Honey, is dinner ready?"

"Yes sweetums, and I cleaned the living room too!" Reba turned to Cheyenne and made a gagging motion. "Then, I vacuumed the stairs and ironed your favorite shirt. I even sprinkled a little bit on lavender on it, so you'll smell like a garden in springtime!"

"Speaking of gardens," Cheyenne interjected, "Van and I are moving out!"

Barbra-Jean gasped and scurried over to the couch. "But I'll miss you three so much!" She tried to grab Reba's hand for comfort, but Reba slapped it away, giving Barbra-Jean a cold look.

"But honey, you did you get the money?" Reba asked as Barbra-Jean pouted.

"Well…"

Just then the phone rang, and Van called from the kitchen. "Mrs. H, it's you're boyfriend!"

Reba got up and made her way to the kitchen before Van could do any more damage. She snatched the phone from him and Van re-entered the living room, making sure he sat across the room from Broq.

"I don't like this Logan guy.' He said.

"You too? I thought I was beginning to think I was going crazy or something." Said Brock, thankful that somebody shared his outlook on this man.

A light seemed to turn on inside Barbra-Jean's head. "Logan bailey, right? I knew him!" She exclaimed, proud to be a part of the conversation.

There was an awkward silence, broken when Brock had an unexplainable coughing fit. By the time he had recovered, Reba came back in looking slightly more cheery than Van had left her.

"I hope y'all don't mind, but I've invited Logan over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Wow, dinner with the family already? Don't you guys think this is going a little fast?" Asked Cheyenne.

"Well he's a really nice guy, and he doesn't have a family close by to spend time with. Besides we get along really great." Reba said as Brock and Van exchanged sarcastic glances.

" Hey Barbra-Jean honey, maybe we should go, don't forget you still have the laundry to do." Brock pointed out to his wife, as he took her up by the arm and coaxed her out the door.

"Hey is it just me or has dad been treating Barbra-Jean a little bit like his maid lately?" Cheyenne said, concerned.

Reba rolled her eyes. "That's you father for you. I remember he used to make me polish his sunglasses so there were no spots."

"Well I'm just glad that little dog's gone." Van sighed as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

* * *

Reba was just taking the chicken out of the oven as the doorbell rang. Still wearing her oven mitts she peeked through the window between the kitchen and living room. 

"Look who's here!" exclaimed Kyra is Brock, Barbra-Jean and Logan entered the house. Barbra-Jean looked a little bit uncomfortable, but no one except for Brock seemed to notice.

"Dinner's just about ready, I just have to serve up the chicken and we can eat. Kyra, Barbra-Jean, can you give me a hand with these plates?"

Van and Brock sat down on the couch as Jake was lost in his gameboy. Logan went to sit down too, but just as he set his drink down, it slipped from the table and spilled all over Brock's pants.

"Do you have any idea how expensive these were?" Brock shouted at Logan as he stood up.

"Why don't you just tell your maid to clean it up! Reba told me about how you treat your wife."

"At least I don't pretend to be something I'm not. I see right through you Bailey."

Logan stood up so that he was at eye level with Brock, and gave him a shove, knocking Brock back down onto the couch. Brock was stunned, he stood up and pushed Logan back.

"Hold on there guys, there's no need to fight." interrupted Van. "Maybe I'll go help with the chicken."

"I don't need to listen to this." Logan stormed over to the door and walked out.

"Hey wait!" Brock yelled after him, joining Logan on the front porch. "I think we got off to a bad start, I don't want Reba to get hurt by our arguing.

Raising is voice, Logan argued. "Why do you even care about your ex wife, you're the one who cheated on her."

At this Brock took a swing at Logan, connecting with his jaw. Logan responded by grabbing Brock by the collar. "What's wrong with you," He yelled, "do you still love her?"

"Yes!" Brock shouted at the top of is lungs. Then, realizing what he had just said, he shook his head and walked towards his house. "I have to go."

As Logan walked towards his car, Reba slowly backed away from the front porch window.

* * *

oooh, suspenseful, ain't it? 

Questions, comments, critisism and compliments are all welcome, and This chapters reviewer reward is...your very own rainbow!


	4. Son of a

Rose here! We had a heck of a time getting rainbows to the chapter 3 reviewers, but they're in the mail and you should be getting them soon.

Our shortest chapter yet (i think) but it sets us up for the grand finale! So R&R!

Disclaimer: Same as before

* * *

"Mom?" Cheyenne called as she came down the stairs. "What are you looking at?" 

Reba was shocked. She didn't know what to make of what she had seen. "Um… nothing honey," she stammered, "Logan and your father were just leaving."

"Oh," Cheyenne said, visibly confused. "why?"

"They um… had some business to take care of, nothing serious." Reba forced a comforting smile at Cheyenne, trying to reassure her. "Looks like it will be just the six of us tonight."

"Okay mom, if you say so."

After the family had finished their meal, Barbra-Jean stayed behind to help Reba with the dishes.

"Reba, can talk to you about something?" Barbra-Jean asked as she brought in the last of the plates.

"Well, I'd rather you not, but I don't think I have a choice."

Reba's jab seemed to go right over her head. "Lately Brock has been treating me a bit like a maid. What should I do?"

At the mentioning of Brock's name, Reba's head shot up. "I really don't want to talk about Brock right now."

"But Reba!" Barbra-Jean whined as she put her plate into the dishwasher and sat down at the kitchen table. "You're the only one who can help me."

"Just…" Reba paused "tell him how you feel, I'm sure he'll understand."

Barbra-Jean seemed content with the advice she had been given. "all right, we're going to help Van and Cheyenne move some things into their new house tomorrow night, I'll confront him then." She got up and made her way to the door. "You're coming too right?"

"I'm going to the carnival with Logan, but I'll ask him to drop me off there."

* * *

"Gosh, how many couches do you guys need in this house?" Brock asked as he helped Van move the fourth couch into his new house. 

Van gave Brock an irritated look. "Just shut up and lift old man." He laughed as they placed the couch in the living room.

Reba walked in from the kitchen. "Van, Cheyenne needs your help with some chairs in the kitchen." Van dropped his end of the couch and left to help his wife, and Reba picked it up. "So Brock," she said studying his expression carefully, "what do you think about Logan?"

"He's a," Brock was caught off guard by Reba's question and dropped his end of the couch. It landed on his foot. "son of a…!"

Reba couldn't help but laugh, "That bad, huh? Well you'll be happy to hear that he and I are going out to the carnival this afternoon."

"Oh," said Brock, trying not to look upset.

"Which is why you're on your own with this couch." Reba added, trying to add some humor to the situation. "Tell Cheyenne I'll be around later to help out some more." She picked up her purse from the coat rack by the door and left.

At that moment, Barbra-Jean came up from the basement holding a lamp. When she spotted Brock she took a deep breath and placed the lamp down. "There you are Brock. Listen honey, I think we need to talk.

* * *

"So Logan, did you enjoy the carnival?" Reba asked as Logan walked her to the front steps of Van and Cheyenne's house. He had been acting detached all afternoon, and Reba wanted to find out why. 

"Yeah, it was uh, fun."

Reba sighed and invited him to come inside and see the house. When they stepped in Reba regretted her decision. Barbra-Jean and Brock were yelling at each other across the living room. The rest of the family had obviously gone somewhere to hide form the noise. Before Reba could interfere, Logan tapped her on the shoulder. He was avoiding her gaze.

"Listen Reba, about a year ago, I met this girl who's son goes to my school. I saw her again recently, and uh… it's not you, it's me, but I think we have to break it off." Neither one of them spoke for a few moments.

"I think you should go now." Reba pointed at the door and Logan obliged.

"You never respected me!" Barbra-Jean shouted at her husband, unaware of Reba's presence. Brock had long since given up on the argument. There was no way he could calm Barbra-jean down now. Barbra-Jean turned and bolted towards the back door, turning before she left. "But I know someone who does.

Brock turned to Reba, and saw that she was holding back tears. As soon as she saw that he was looking at her, she turned and walked out the front door, closing it behind her.

Van peeked out from the kitchen. "Is it over yet?"

Brock realized that he had to choose. He knew that if I followed Barbra-Jean, everything would go back to normal. There was really only one thing he could do. He told Van he'd be right back, and followed Reba out the door.

* * *

Review while you can, there's only one more chapter! 

The reward for this chapter's reviewers is a link to an awesome Reba picture!


End file.
